


Der Kunde

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2000, Gen, Le Havre, No Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Prostitution
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Trotz all ihrer Berufserfahrung gibt es auch für die zweitälteste Hure in Mères Bordell ab und zu Treffen mit Freiern, die sie aus ihrer Routine bringen. Das hier ist eines.





	Der Kunde

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In Mère's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215580) by [Jeanny Turner (Ginada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner)



> Wird auch auf fanfiktion.de gepostet.

_**Le Havre, im Jahr 2000** _

 

Ich ließ ein paar Tropfen meines Gesichtswassers auf ein Wattepad laufen und wischte mir damit den verschmierten Lippenstift aus dem Gesicht. In der Reflektion des kleinen Handspielgels, der auf der Fensterbank hinter dem Bett lag, zog ich sorgfältig meine Lippen nach.

Es klopfte, und die Tür wurde geöffnet, ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten. Mère streckte ihren großen Kopf herein und warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick in den Raum. Jeder hier nannte sie Mère, auch ich, obwohl ich sicher ein paar Jahre älter war als sie. Nur Madeleine war noch älter als ich, aber auch die sagte Mère.

„Bist du so weit, Hadiza?“ sagte Mère. „Ich hab jemanden für dich.“

Ich nickte und schob den Verschluss auf den Lippenstift. „Ja klar.“

Sie lächelte mir kurz zu. „Gut, ich schick ihn hoch. Ich denke, es ist einer für Starthilfe, ganz niedlich sogar. Du wirst Spaß haben.“ Sie zwinkerte und ihr Kopf verschwand aus dem Türspalt. Starthilfe nannten wir es, wenn Männer kamen, die hier ihr erstes Mal haben wollten. Viele dachten, sie hätten dann bessere Chancen bei Frauen im echten Leben, oder sie schämten sich für ihre Unerfahrenheit. Es war mir Recht, die meisten, die für Starthilfe kamen, waren freundlich, nicht brutal und schnell fertig.

Prüfend warf ich einen Blick durch den Raum, ja, alles war ordentlich. Im Spiegel neben der Tür überprüfte ich, ob auch keine Flecken auf meinem Negligé waren und dann schaute ich wie immer noch mal in das Regalfach neben dem Bett, ob auch alles da war. Gleitgel, Kondome, ein paar Spielzeuge, und ganz hinten versteckt ein Messer, nur zur Sicherheit. Ich seufzte innerlich, als ich auf der Armbanduhr im Regal kurz die Urzeit sah. In einem anderen Leben würde ich jetzt das sallar magariba beten. Ich betete nie, wenn ich arbeitete. Ich hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen der vielen ausgefallenen Gebete, aber wenn ich zwischen zwei Kunden betete, hatte ich das Gefühl, die heiligen Worte mit der Umgebung zu beschmutzen.

Dann stand er in der Tür. Hellhäutig, und zwar wirklich sehr hellhäutig, die Haare noch nass von der Dusche, die alle Kunden in Mères Haus nehmen mussten – ein weiterer Grund, warum ich es hier mochte und Paris und meine dort begrabenen Träume nur noch ganz selten vermisste. Seine Haare waren ungewöhnlich weißblond, das war trotz der Nässe zu sehen, und vielleicht lag es daran, dass er mir so jung vorkam. Er konnte höchstens Zwanzig sein, schätzte ich. Das war jünger, als ich erwartet hatte, die meisten Zwanzigjährigen waren noch nicht verzweifelt oder abgebrüht genug, um für Sex zu bezahlen, nur gelegentlich wurde mal ein Achtzehnjähriger von seinen betrunkenen Freunden her geschleift, die den Besuch hier ein passendes Geburtstagsgeschenk fanden.

„Bonsoir, mon bel homme“, sagte ich in meiner tiefsten, verführerischen Stimme, obwohl es mir schwerfiel, diesen schmalen Jungen als Mann zu sehen. Aber er war ein Kunde. Mère schob die Tür hinter ihm zu und er trat erschrocken einen Schritt vor. Seine Unsicherheit füllte den ganzen Raum und drohte uns zu erdrücken. Das kann ja was werden, dachte ich und stand auf, um zu ihm zu gehen.

„Bonsoir, Madame“, sagte er und ließ mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während ich näher kam. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, das gleichzeitig offensichtlich unmodisch und maßgeschneidert war, für solche Dinge hatte ich einen Blick entwickelt, Kunden mit maßgeschneiderter Kleidung hatten mehr Geld, aber auch mehr Ansprüche. Noch seltsamer als der Schnitt seines Hemdes war die Hose, deren Schnitt mich eher an die Sechziger Jahre erinnerte und die aus weinrotem Stoff mit eingewebtem graphischen Muster bestand, der ganz sicher niemals modisch gewesen war. Ein Exzentriker also. Er musste sich nach der Dusche wieder angezogen haben. Die meisten taten das nicht, sie kamen einfach mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften herauf.

„Je m’appelle Ebony“ säuselte ich. Früher hatte ich mich Princess genannt, aber ab einem gewissen Alter war mir das albern vorgekommen. Und hier war Ebony marketingtechnisch günstig, es gab nicht viele schwarze Huren in Le Havre und ich war die einzige in Mères Haus.

Ich legte eine Hand an seinen Brustkorb und wollte sein Hemd aufknöpfen, aber er zuckte bei der ersten Berührung zurück. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen, das würde ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit werden. Aber es kam ab und zu vor, bei Freiern, die zum ersten Mal da waren, dass sie sehr unsicher waren. Es war schließlich eine ungewohnte Situation für sie.

„Bist du etwa schüchtern, chéri?“ kicherte ich. „Ich mache genau was du willst, du wirst es lieben. Nur keine Angst. Womit soll ich anfangen?“

Er starrte mich weiter an und schluckte schwer. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Er sprach schnell und leise, und sein Französisch hatte einen leichten Akzent, den ich nicht einordnen konnte. Ich streckte wieder die Hand nach ihm aus, und diesmal ließ er es geschehen, dass meine Hände über sein Brust glitten, aber er wurde dabei so stocksteif und angespannt, dass ich entschied, lieber erstmal etwas Konversation zu führen, bis er lockerer wurde.

„Wie heißt du denn, chéri?“ fragte ich. Er starrte mich an. Ich lachte ein gluckerndes Lachen, das, wie ich wusste, den Männern gefiel. „Keine Angst, Schöner, du musst es mir nicht sagen. Aber wenn doch, erzähle ich auch niemandem, dass du hier warst. Ich bin die Diskretion in Person.“ Ich machte eine Bewegung wie das Drehen eines Schlüssels im Schloss vor meinem Mund und warf den unsichtbaren Schlüssel fort. „Magst du mir zumindest sagen, wo du herkommst? Du bist kein Franzose, oder, chéri?“

„Aus England“, antworte er, und ich nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass er überhaupt mal antwortete.

„Ah very cool. We can talk in English if you want“ sagte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich in seiner Muttersprache ein bisschen entspannen würde. Ich hatte zwar nur noch sehr wenige Gelegenheiten, Englisch zu sprechen, aber ich hatte es immerhin vor Französisch gelernt.

Aber er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, lieber nicht“, sagte er auf Französisch.

„Wie du willst, chéri. Alles wie du willst, dafür bin ich hier. Wir machen es genau so, wie du willst. Ganz langsam, wenn du möchtest.“ Er war schließlich für Sex gekommen, und darauf musste es irgendwann hinauslaufen. Aber mir sollte langsam Recht sein, er bezahlte ja nach Zeit. Ich begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und er ließ mich machen, auch wenn er wie erstarrt war. Na gut, vielleicht stand er da drauf, dachte ich, auch wenn ich langsam ein ungutes Gefühl bekam. Er wirkte einfach kein bisschen, als ob er Lust auf mich hätte, oder auf die ganze Situation, und normalerweise sollte schon wenigstens der Freier die Sache genießen. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich, als ich schon beim Öffnen des zweiten Knopfs eine weiße Narbe freilegte. Sie war zwar fein und flach, aber ich konnte weder ihren Anfang noch ihr Ende sehen, sie musste also lang sein. Nach meinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit ihm hielt ich es nicht für klug, ihn nach der Narbe zu fragen.

„Wie kommt ein so hübscher junger Mann eigentlich dazu, in ein Bordell zu gehen?“ fragte ich stattdessen, um ihm ein Kompliment machen zu können. „Dir laufen doch bestimmt jede Menge Mädchen hinterher?“

Er zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich dabei gleichzeitig so, dass er meine Hände von seinem Hemd abschüttelte. „Ich geh nicht gern unter Leute“, murmelte er undeutlich. Wen er sich überall so verhielt wie bei mir, war das kein Wunder.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte mich aufs Bett. „Hör mal, chéri, du musst mir schon sagen, was du willst, oder mich machen lassen.“ Es war natürlich eine Kapitulation, so was zu sagen. Es war mein Job, herauszufinden, was die Männer von mir wollten, ohne dass sie es groß sagten, dann waren sie am zufriedensten. „Du bist schließlich aus einem Grund hierhergekommen, du möchtest dein erstes Mal haben, und wir wollen dabei…“ Ich brach ab, als ich die Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mein erstes Mal haben möchte?“ fragte er.

„Naja, das hier ist ein Puff, hierher kommen die Leute, um Sex zu haben.“

Er sah mich an, als hielte er mich für geistig zurückgeblieben. „Das weiß ich. Deswegen bin ich hier. Aber ich hatte schon Sex“, er stolperte etwas über das Wort, als fiele es ihm schwer, es auszusprechen. „Es ist nicht mein erstes Mal.“

Oh. „Oh pardon. Es ist nur, dass so junge Männer meistens deshalb kommen“, versuchte ich zu erklären. „Deshalb bin ich davon ausgegangen.“ Dass es nicht nur an seinem Alter, sondern auch an der offensichtlichen Unsicherheit, die er ausstrahlte, lag, sagte ich natürlich nicht. „Dann können wir ja was machen, was dir besonders gefallen hat, chéri“, gurrte ich und versuchte, von der zwischenzeitlich erreichten nüchternen Ebene wieder auf eine zu gelangen, die meinem Geschäft dienlicher war. „Wer war denn die glückliche Erste?“ hauchte ich in sein Ohr und begann, das Hemd weiter aufzuknöpfen. Er rutschte ein Stück von mir weg, aber immerhin lächelte er zum ersten Mal, oder zumindest hoben sich seine Mundwinkel leicht. „Lustigerweise war sie Französin. Gastschülerin in meiner Schule, sozusagen.“

„Aah, siehst, du, und jetzt bist du wieder in Frankreich. So schließt sich ein Kreis.“ Er hatte mir tatsächlich eine richtige Antwort gegeben, aber er ließ mich immer noch nicht näher. Langsam war ich mit meinem Latein am Ende, wobei es mir ja eigentlich egal sein konnte. „Wie lange wart ihr denn dann zusammen, du und deine petite amie? Oder seid ihr es etwa noch?“ Ich zwinkerte anzüglich. Vielleicht war es seine Fantasie, mal mit einer älteren schwarzen Frau zu schlafen, und er war so gehemmt, weil er seine Freundin betrog. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nicht, jede Menge verheirateter Männer kamen zu mir und verhielten sich nicht so seltsam.

Er schüttelte dann auch den Kopf. „Wir waren gar nicht zusammen.“

„Und deswegen kommst du jetzt zu mir. Das ist ja wahrscheinlich schon eine Weile her, wenn ihr noch Schüler ward. Seitdem gab es niemanden?“ Ich beschloss, noch etwas anderes zu versuchen, und ließ den Träger meines Negligés von der Schulter gleiten, erst den einen – „Doch“, sagte er – dann den anderen. „Ja?“ fragte ich neckend. „Ich dachte, du gehst nicht gern unter Leute. Wie viele waren es denn?“ Er hatte mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt und auch jetzt fixierte er mich noch für eine lange Sekunde und sah dann endlich, plötzlich, weg.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte er und obwohl er flüsterte, hörte ich wie seine Stimme wegbrach. Es ist ein Klischee, aber es fühlt sich wirklich so an, als ob einem das Herz in die Hose rutscht, wenn ein schlechtes Gefühl plötzlich bestätig wird. Oh nein. Meine Gedanken liefen durch alle möglichen plausiblen Erklärungen, warum er nicht wusste, mit wie vielen Leuten er geschlafen hatte – vielleicht trank er zu viel auf Partys, oder er ging in Swingerclubs, aber eigentlich wusste ich schon, dass keine der harmlosen Erklärungen zu seinem Verhalten passten. Ich schob die Träger zurück, so dass das Negligé meine Brüste wieder komplett bedeckte und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett, ohne noch einen Versuch zu machen, ihn anzufassen. „Oh Kleiner“, sagte ich traurig. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Er sagte erst nichts, aber dann ziemlich schnell: „Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte einfach hierherkommen, mit irgendeiner Frau schlafen, und irgendwie drüber wegkommen. Erinnerungen überdecken, neu schreiben, weiß was ich. Aber ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du mich anfasst, nicht mal, wenn du mich ausziehst.“ Er lächelte mich reuevoll an. „Es liegt nicht an dir. Ich wollte zu dir, weil du sozusagen maximal anders bist, als sie…“ Er brach ab und starrte brütend auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß zusammengekrampft waren.

„Es waren Männer?“ fragte ich. Ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht fragen sollte, aber ich wollte wissen, was passiert war, warum dieser Junge auf meiner Bettkante saß und mein Herz brach, obwohl wir uns gar nicht kannten.

Er nickte stumm. „Hauptsächlich“, fügte er noch hinzu. „Glaube ich. Ich war nicht immer bei Bewusstsein.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Kleiner. Das ist schrecklich.“

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Menschen sind schrecklich. Böse. Ich auch. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es verdient.“

„Auf keinen Fall!“ sagte ich und griff impulsiv nach seiner Hand. Ich wollte es schon bereuen, aber diesmal zog er sie nicht zurück, zumindest nicht gleich.

„Ich zeig dir, warum.“ Zu meiner Überraschung begann er jetzt selbst, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, allerdings mit den Manschettenknöpfen und er krempelte dann auch nur die Ärmel hoch. Beide Unterarme waren von einigen Narben verunstaltet, dicker und frischer als die auf seiner Brust, vor allem auf dem linken Arm, wo die Narben über eine verblichene Tätowierung verliefen und sie ziemlich verzerrten.

„Weißt du, was das ist?“ fragte er und hielt mir den linken Arm hin. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, antworte er sich dann gleich selbst, ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten. „Das bedeutet, dass ich Leute wie dich hasse. Dass ich zu einer Organisation gehöre, die Leute wie dich verfolgt.“ Er musste irgendeine rassistische Gruppe meinen. Gab es in England so etwas wie den Ku-Klux-Klan? Die ihren Mitgliedern ein Zeichen auf den Arm tätowierten?

„Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass du mich hasst“.

„Ja, weil ich etwas von dir will, bin ich höflich zu dir“, sagte er beißend.

„Wir haben gerade keinen Sex miteinander, wie dir wohl aufgefallen ist“, bemerkte ich. „Und außerdem sieht das nicht gerade so aus, als wärst du sehr glücklich mit dieser Organisation.“ sagte ich und fuhr behutsam mit dem Finger über eine der Narben.

„Sie existiert nicht mehr.“

„Kleiner, du verletzt dich doch nicht? Versprich mir, dass du dir Hilfe holst, wenn du sie brauchst. Ritzen löst keine Probleme“ Ich hatte in Paris eine Kollegin gehabt, die sich selbst verletzt hatte. Es war ein Teufelskreis gewesen, mit frischen Wunden konnte sie nicht arbeiten, weil es die Freier verschreckte, ohne Freier hatte sie kein Geld, fühlte sich noch wertloser und verletzte sich wieder. Irgendwann war sie nicht mehr wiedergekommen, keine Ahnung, was aus ihr geworden ist.

„Es war nur einmal und nicht absichtlich. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran.“ Er wollte die Ärmel wieder herunterrollen aber ich hatte etwas gesehen und hielt in fest. Da waren Einstichstellen in seiner Armbeuge. Verdammt, der Junge ließ auch kein Problem aus. Realistisch gesehen war er ein ziemlich hoffnungsloser Fall und langsam fragte ich mich, woher er das Geld für eine Hure hatte. Wobei, er schien aus der Oberschicht zu kommen, auch wenn es mir schleierhaft war, wie ein Kind aus gutem Haus in so ein Schicksal rutschen konnte.

„Nimmst du Drogen, Kleiner? Was?“ Gut konnte es nicht sein, wenn er es spritzte. Ich danke Gott, dass nie der Versuchung harter Drogen erlegen war, Alkohol war zumindest nicht so teuer. Der Beruf war zwar nicht schön, aber lukrativ, und ich hatte meiner Mutter damit ein Haus bauen können, niemals hätte ich das gekonnt, wenn ich wie viele Prostituierte süchtig geworden wäre. Aurica gab in letzter Zeit fast alles, was sie verdiente, für Heroin aus, Mère drohte schon damit, sie rauszuschmeißen, und wir alle wussten, dass sie es früher oder später tun würde.

„Ich hab was ausprobiert“, murmelte er. „Hat aber nicht besonders gut geklappt. Ich schlafe schlecht“, fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Ich dachte, etwas, wie nennt ihr das, opiatbasiert? Würde vielleicht helfen.“

„Du schläfst schlecht? Hast du Albträume?“

Er nickte.

„Hast du denn jemanden zum Reden?“ fragte ich. Offensichtlich gehörte er eigentlich in psychologische Behandlung, aber das wusste er vermutlich selbst. Und wer gelebt und gearbeitet hatte wie ich, der glaubte auch nicht, dass Therapien irgendwelche Probleme wirklich lösten, zumindest keine unfreiwilligen. Immer wieder waren Mädchen zwangseingewiesen worden, auch in Paris, und am Ende doch wieder auf der Straße gelandet. „Was ist mit Freunden? Mit deiner Mutter? Lebt sie?“ Ich setzte lieber nichts mehr voraus.

„Ja, in England. Meine Eltern leben noch in dem Haus, in dem… _es_ … passiert ist.“

Das erklärte vermutlich, warum er in Frankreich war. Warum war seine Familie nicht mit ihm gekommen? „Wissen sie davon?“ fragte ich.

Er zuckte Schultern. „Meine Mutter schon. Mein Vater… keine Ahnung, ich werde ihn nicht drauf ansprechen.“

Wohin sollte das führen? Warum fragte ich ihn bloß all diese Sachen und zog mich tiefer in seine Probleme hinein? Ich hatte weiß Gott genug eigene, und dann wären da erstmal die meiner Familie und der Mädchen in Mères Haus, um die ich mich kümmern sollte, aber nicht die irgendeines Kunden, den ich keine Stunde kannte. Auch nicht, wenn er so verdammt jung wirkte und all meine Mutterinstinkte ansprach und ich ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. Je mehr ich über ihn wüsste, desto mehr würde es mich später verfolgen. Und helfen konnte ich ihm ja doch nicht, selbst wenn er den Anschein machen würde, das zuzulassen, was er nicht tat.

Ich erinnerte mich an einen anderen traumatisierten Kunden, es musste über zehn Jahre her sein. Er war völlig anders gewesen, nicht nur, weil er etwas älter gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich zerbrechen Menschen auf unterschiedliche Weisen. Er hatte absolut kein Problem damit gehabt, zu erzählen, dass sein Erzieher ihn vergewaltigt hatte, mit mehr Details, als ich jemals hatte wissen wollen, und er war brutal gewesen. An dem Tag hatte ich keine weiteren Kunden nehmen können und hatte noch tagelang Schmerzen gehabt. Zum Glück gab es solche Freier bei Mère selten.

Ich hörte ihn neben mir aufkeuchen, er sah mit völlig entsetzt an.

„Ich bin genau wie sie, oder?“ fragte er. „Leute, die sich einfach andere Leute nehmen. Das Geld macht keinen Unterschied.“

Verwirrt fragte ich mich, wie er jetzt darauf kam, er konnte ja schlecht meine Gedanken an den schrecklichen Freier von vor zehn Jahren gelesen haben.

„Hey Kleiner, ganz ruhig. Du bist ganz sicher nicht, wie die Leute, die dir wehgetan haben. Und außerdem haben wir überhaupt nichts gemacht“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Aber ich wollte. Zumindest theoretisch.“ Er sah mich durchdringend an. „Machst du das hier freiwillig?“

Ach je, jetzt wollte er auch noch mich retten, das wurde immer komplizierter. „Ja mache ich. Natürlich war das nicht der Beruf, von dem ich als kleines Mädchen geträumt habe.“ Ich lachte in Erinnerung an all die hochfliegenden Pläne, die ich als Kind gehabt hatte. „Aber es war leicht verdientes Geld. Ich wollte eigentlich Tänzerin werden, weißt du. Aber die Ausbildung war teuer, und ich habe mir immer gesagt ‚Nur noch eine Weile, bis ich mir die Ausbildung leisten kann‘, und dann war es bis ich mir eine bessere Wohnung leisten kann, bis ich einen Job habe, bei dem ich gut verdiene, bis ich das Haus bezahlt habe. Irgendwann hab ich eingesehen, dass das jetzt eben mein Beruf ist und nichts anderes mehr kommt. Noch ein paar Jahre, und ich kann mir einen schönen Lebensabend machen, viel früher, als andere.“

Er hörte mir mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf zu, als sei meine langweilige Geschichte nicht wie die von tausenden anderen. Weil es ihn ehrlich zu interessieren schien, redete ich weiter. „Aber du hast schon Recht, viele machen es nicht freiwillig. Oder nur halb freiwillig.“ Ich wies mit der Hand nach rechts. „Mihaela zum Beispiel, im Nachbarzimmer, hat zwei Kinder und einen nierenkranken Mann in Rumänien, sie brauchen dringend so schnell wie möglich das Geld für eine OP, sonst stirbt er.“ Ich seufzte. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Die Welt ist, wie sie ist, wir können sie nicht ändern, und du hast genug eigene Probleme.“

Er nickte zögernd.

„Wie sieht’s aus? Wenn du irgendwas probieren willst, können wir das immer noch tun. Ganz langsam, wenn du willst.“

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich würde nicht mehr mit dir wollen. Du bist zu nett. Und eigentlich auch nicht mein Typ.“

Ich lachte schallend, „Na, ich nehm’s mal als Kompliment, Kleiner.“ Ich wurde wieder ernst und fragte: „Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?“

„Wahrscheinlich will ich ihn nicht hören, oder?“

„Weiß ich nicht. Ist nix Schlimmes. Dass du die Finger von Drogen lassen und eigentlich zum Psychologen gehen solltest, weißt du selbst. Was ich sagen will, ist, dass du dir Zeit lassen solltest. Mit dem Sex, meine ich. Irgendwann lernst du jemanden kennen, den du liebst, und vertraust, und es wird von allein gehen. Es wird völlig anders sein. Aber du kannst das nicht erzwingen. Mit einer Hure wird es immer zu unpersönlich sein, das erinnert dich an schlimme Dinge. Aber mit jemandem, den du liebst, wird es anders sein. Glaube ich.“

Er sah skeptisch aus, als er aufstand, aber er nickte. „Vielleicht“, sagte er.

„Danke für das Gespräch. Und dein Verständnis, Ebony“ Er gab mir die Hand.

„Hadiza“, sagte ich, und als er mich verwirrt ansah: „Mein richtiger Name. Hadiza.“

„Oh, verstehe. Draco“, er lächelte, zum ersten Mal richtig. „Mein Name.“

Er drückte meine Hand.

„Merci, Hadiza, pour tout.“

Er zog einen länglichen Holzstock aus der Tasche, was mich einigermaßen erstaunte, ich dachte, er würde jetzt aufbrechen.

„Je suis désolé. _Obliviate_.“

 

* * *

 

 

Die Mädchen fragten mich natürlich, ob ich einen Verehrer hätte, als der Strauß für mich abgegeben wurde. Es kam ab und zu mal vor, dass ein Freier sich verliebte, manche schickten auch Blumen in der bloßen Hoffnung, sich so bessere Dienstleistungen zu sichern. Aber dieser Strauß war merkwürdig. Nicht nur, dass er absolut riesig war und aus einer sehr seltsamen Mischung aus Rosen in allen Farben – außer rot – und Glücksbambus zusammengestellt war, es war auch keinerlei Karte oder sonst ein Hinweis auf den Absender dabei. Niemand konnte so naiv sein und einen Strauß in ein Bordell schicken in der Annahme, die Empfängerin könne ihn dann schon zuordnen, also blieb das Ganze ein Rätsel. Ich fragte tatsächlich in ein paar Blumenläden nach, heimlich getrieben von der illusorischen Hoffnung, es könnte tatsächlich ein Verehrer dahinterstecken und ich am Ende vielleicht doch noch einen Bräutigam finden. Ich fand tatsächlich einen Laden, in dessen Büchern der Verkauf der entsprechenden Menge Rosen und Glücksbambus vermerkt war, aber das Ladenmädchen, das in der entsprechenden Zeit verkauft hatte, konnte sich trotz aller Fragen von mir und dem Besitzer, der ein Kunde von Mère war, beim besten Willen an nichts erinnern.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist schon seit recht langer Zeit in meinem Kopf, und heute wollte sie einfach raus, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, ob irgendjemand etwas damit anfangen kann. Ich freue mich über Kommentare und Kritik, besonders dazu, ob man der Handlung folgen kann oder ob etwas total unklar ist.


End file.
